


The Lost Miraculous

by CelestialBronze



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, America, American Miraculous Holders, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Ill add more as the story goes on - Freeform, Mild Language, Multi, New Miraculous Holders, Plot, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Zodiac, but fluff and angst too, like a looooot of plot, this is my first fic so i dont know how to make tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBronze/pseuds/CelestialBronze
Summary: Hawkmoth is at his limit. He keeps failing, and he is tired of it. So he calls on his last resort, dangerous allies that bring new threats to Paris. These strange enemies bring new heroes with them who join Ladybug and Chat Noir in their fight against Hawkmoth. With all of these new Miraculous holders comes secrets lost to time, and these secrets hold a power that could threaten the entire world...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so bear with me if this isn't really good at first. I just wanted to make a plot fic, since I don't really see much of those in this fandom. Hope you enjoy!

“Bien joué!” 

Hawkmoth curses in defeat. The butterflies around him flutter in agitation. Once again, Ladybug and Chat Noir foiled his akuma. He slouches his shoulders in defeat, and tiredly calls out his detransformation, leaving Nooroo to spiral out of his brooch. His mask fades away, leaving a weary looking Gabriel Agreste. 

“This is getting to be too much. Ladybug and Chat Noir defeating me, every single time!” he says.

Nooroo remained silent, knowing anything he says could cause his master to get angrier. 

“I need to see Emilie again, and clearly this plan isn’t working.” 

He storms back to the entrance of the purple room, stepping back into his office, Nathalie waiting for him. Slouching on a chair, he clutches his forehead in frustration. She sees the glum look on his face, and raises her eyebrows in concern. 

“Gabriel, listen, you cannot keep doing this to yourself,” she says. 

Gabriel replies, “I have no choice. I must see Emilie again. We must be a family again.”

Nathalie walks up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I know sir, but overworking yourself isn’t going to help.”

Gabriel closes his eyes in frustration, the day’s stress catching up on him. “I realize that Nathalie, but what else can I do?”

They stand there in silence, trying to think of something to help them in their mission. Everything they had tried had failed. Scarlet Hawkmoth, Mayura, even akumatizing Ladybug. That had been a disaster and both of them had tried to forget about it. There seemed like there was no other option. 

Suddenly, Nathalie frowns, and asks, “Maybe we can call the Americans?”

Gabriel sighs heavily and says, “If we contact the Americans, this becomes a nationwide battle. Paris’s problems will seem obsolete in comparison.”

“You did say that you would stop at nothing to get her back. Maybe this is the answer?”

Gabriel furrowed his brow, in deep concentration. “Do you really think this could work, Nathalie?”

Nathalie steps away and walks towards the desk, reaching under. She pulls out a strange device from a hidden compartment. It looked like some sort of phone, but with only one button and no cameras or speakers. She briskly walks back and offers the device to Gabriel. “The choice is yours, sir.”

He hesitates, trying to find a reason to decline, but all he could find was his longing for his lost wife. With reluctance, Gabriel takes the device. Hands shaking, he taps in a long and complicated password, and a symbol of a ram and a set of scales appear. He pauses for a second. Was he really about to go this far? He exhales, then presses the button. The device vibrates, and someone answers on the other side. “Hello?” calls out a dark, gravely voice. 

“Hello there, Aries,” Gabriel answers. “I have decided to take up your preposition.”

A slight pause. Then, “Excellent. Let’s begin.”

~~~

Chat Noir jumps into his room, detransforming as he walks to his bed. Adrien crashes, falling asleep the second he lays down. Plagg curls up on Adrien’s pillow, falling asleep after a long day’s work.

Suddenly, Plagg jolts up without warning. He doesn’t know what woke him, just a strange feeling in his chest. A feeling that something was going wrong, that something big was about to change. He shakes off the uneasy feeling, trying to back to sleep. Just as he was about to enter his slumber again, a golden, shining arrow flies by the window. Plagg shoots up on the pillow, suddenly realizing what’s happening. He contemplates calling Tikki, but decided against it. She’ll be able to figure it out on her own. He just hopes that his Chosen has the strength to survive what is coming.


	2. Puns and Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more to fill you in on what changes have happened in the universe. The real plot starts next chapter. Also, chapter sizes will vary, considering this one took me two weeks. Enjoy!
> 
> (Hamilton reference in the chapter title! Hehe)

Adrien was nervous.

Scratch that, he was downright _terrified_. Adrien was about to do the hardest thing he would ever do in his life. Even fighting against an akumatized Ladybug couldn’t be this hard. That battle was _hell_ , but it was nothing compared to what would happen if he failed this. He couldn’t fathom existing if he didn’t succeed.

 He was about to ask out _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

 Sure, he used to love Ladybug, but once he realized that she would forever be inaccessible, he gave up on her. At the same time, the cute classmate sitting behind him started to catch his attention. Over the years, Marinette had stopped stuttering and flailing over herself whenever Adrien was near her. And boy, was he thankful she did.

 Once Marinette could compose herself, she started becoming sassy and clever around him. This was too much for Adrien. He started falling, and he was falling _hard._

 Adrien was now noticing little things about her, like how she spun her hair around her finger when she was nervous, or how she whistled “It’s Ladybug!,” his favorite song, when she was focusing. It was adorable and he could not handle it.

 All of that brought him to today, the day that would decide if he spent the rest of his life happy and giddy or cowering under a blanket.

 Considering how much Adrien was shaking, Plagg should’ve been teasing him mercilessly. Plagg has been calling Marinette his girlfriend since the day he’d arrived in his box. But Plagg was unusually quiet, had been for the past few days. He seemed more cautious, even going so far as to not usher him towards Marinette during lunch. That was extremely unusual for Plagg, but Adrien couldn’t worry about it now. He had a mission to accomplish.

 Adrien’s plan was simple: him, Nino, Alya, and Marinette had plans to go to André’s today. He would get some ice cream, obviously in Marinette’s colors, and ask her out, plain and simple. Nothing could go wrong.

 The only challenge was going through the day without freaking out.

  _I can do this._

 Adrien packed up his things and left for school, hastily shoving Plagg in his pocket. He rushed out of his room and picked up a croissant from Marinette’s bakery. _And that’s another reason to date her,_ he thought to himself. _Free croissants!_

 Picking up the pace, he stepped into his car and started towards school, Gorilla in the driver’s seat. Gorilla noticed that Adrien seemed rather excited and more upbeat than normal. He smiles slightly, pressing the acceleration.

 When Adrien arrived at school, he found Nino and Alya waiting for him, snuggled up against each other on the stairs. Marinette was nowhere to be found, as usual, since she normally got to school about 10 seconds before class started.

 “Hey, lover boy. Ready for today?” Alya said, smirking.

 Nino, obviously sleep deprived from probably staying up all night recording a new mix, drowsily replied, “What, that’s today?”

 Alya smacked his hair. “Yes, you sad, ignorant boy. He’s been ranting about this for weeks, how could you forget?”

 “To be fair, after months of listening to him talk about Marinette, it kind of blends in. Marinette this, Marinette that. Honestly, it’s like he’s obsessed or something.”

 “Hey!” Adrien exclaims, frustrated. “I’m not that annoying!” He pauses for a second. “Right?”

 Nino laughs. “Oh, you have no idea.”

 Adrien pouts and walks briskly to the doors, arms crossed, trying to look mad and failing. Nino chuckles some more, then stands up, pulling Alya with him. They press against each other as they enter the school and then the classroom, talking about how annoying Alya’s sisters are today. Adrien smiles at the sight of it, sighing lightly. He hopes to one day have that kind of relationship with someone.

  _And if all goes well today, you will!,_ he thinks excitedly.

 They take a seat, Nino next to Adrien, Alya typing something furiously on her phone. _Probably the Ladyblog,_ Adrien wonders. The Ladyblog had gotten much bigger over the last few years, to the point where it’s become the prime source of Ladybug and Chat Noir related news in the world. It had even garnered attention from Paris’s biggest news outlets, who featured the blog on their channels from time to time. All of this attention has gotten Alya her fair share of scholarships and internships, and they had only just started their terminale year.

 Nino starts talking about the new mix he was up creating the night before. While Alya had risen to the top her field, Nino had accomplished incredible things as well. His DJing skills had grown, and schools were starting to take notice. He’d have plenty of universities to choose from as well.

 In the middle of their conversation, Alya tapped his shoulder. He turned around, confused, and Alya said, “Try not to get too flustered, lover boy.” She then gestured at the door.

 He followed her gaze, and immediately felt himself heating up. There she was, in all of her tardy glory.

 Nino looked up, and saw Adrien staring at Marinette like she was Leonardo da Vinci risen from the grave. In reality, she was sweating and panting, having rushed so much she even forgot her ponytails. He smirked, then looked back down at his phone.

 Feeling exhausted from the early morning, Marinette trudged into the classroom. “Hey, Nino! Hi, Adrien!”

 Nino waved without looking up, while Adrien replied, “Hey, Marinette! Your hair looks really pretty today, I love the style.”

 “O-oh, thanks! I, uh, definitely planned that.”

 Even though she was flushed from the hurrying, she turned a bit redder. Alya shakes her head, knowing full well Marinette had no intention of letting her hair down today. _This is almost too painful to watch,_ she thought. If Nino hadn’t made her swear to let them figure it out themselves, she would literally shove them into each other’s arms.

 Marinette, more cheery than when she came in for some reason, (that had nothing to do with Adrien) plopped down in her seat next to Alya. “So,” Alya smirked, “Adrien called you pretty today, huh?”

 Marinette opened her mouth to reply, but just then, the bell rang and Mlle Bustier stepped in the room.

 “Good morning, class! I hope you had a good night’s rest!”

 Adrien and Nino grunted at that.

 “Now, let’s open our textbooks to page…”

 And so the lesson went on. Usually, Adrien would be highly attentive, since he was one of the only people in the class who loved school. However, due to his plan, he couldn’t focus on anything except the person sitting behind him. The entire class he daydreamed about what would happen after today, absentmindedly answering questions when asked.

 When it was time for lunch, Nino and Alya stood up. “Hey, we’re going out to lunch by the park. You two wanna join?” Nino asked.

 Marinette replied, “No, I actually have to help my parents out with something today. Sorry!”

 “Yeah, my dad is making me have lunch with him. Next time for sure, though!” Adrien added.

 Nino snickered. “You know, you two always bail together when you can’t come. I wonder what you guys do, hm?”

 Both teens blushed furiously at that, and promptly ran out of the room, parting ways.

 Adrien walked out of the school and started towards his house, but ducked into an alley when he was sure he was alone. “Alright, Plagg, let’s go for a run, shall we?”

 Plagg nodded distractedly, staying mute.  Adrien frowned at this, but didn’t worry about it. If something was upsetting the god of destruction, Adrien sure as hell couldn't have help. Instead, he yelled out, “Plagg, claws out!” and let the leather spread over his body. People would think this would get tiring, but Adrien loved it every time he did it.

 He bounded off of rooftops, relishing in how the wind rushed through his hair. After years of being trapped in his home, getting his Miraculous was the best thing to ever happen to him. (aside from meeting his Princess and his Lady, of course.) Each time he donned the suit, it felt like the first time all over again. Jumping and soaring off of buildings and rooftops, nothing could ever match the feeling.

 He let out a large _whoop!_ and burst into a full sprint to the place where he planned to meet Ladybug. As he was running, he saw a flash of red beside him, and suddenly Ladybug herself was keeping pace with him. She smiled, and said “Enjoying yourself, kitty?”

 “Absolutely. Last one to the tower gets punned on!” He grinned wildly, then extended his baton for extra speed.

 Ladybug let out a clear laugh, then twirled her yo-yo. “Oh, you are so on!” she exclaimed, then released the yo-yo to grab an edge.

 The two heroes dashed and leaped all over Paris, eventually landing on one of the highest beams on the Eiffel Tower, their regular meeting place. Because both of them were equally as fast, a byproduct of their Miraculous, Chat got there first due to his second-long head start. He smirked as Ladybug arrived, saying, “Well, look who finally decided to show up.”

 She smacked his head lightly, giggling, and replied, “I was a second late, give me a break!”

 “Never!” He laughed, sitting down. “Us superheroes always have to be _purr_ fect, you know?”

 Ladybug groaned, but couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face. Joining Chat Noir on the beam, she shot back, “You know, that stereotype just _bugs_ me to death.”

 A few years ago, Ladybug wouldn’t even consider punning around Chat Noir. However, over time, and as Chat got over his crush on Ladybug, they became best friends, leading to Ladybug punning back at Chat. Sometimes, this resulted in a complete pun war between the two, and it would take a while for them to calm down.

 The two settled down and started inquiring where they should grab lunch when Plagg started talking in Adrien’s head. _I need to talk to Tikki, can you detransform?_

 Adrien responded, _Right now? Can’t you wait a bit?_

  _It can’t wait._

  _Whatever you say._

 Chat Noir spoke up. “Hey, milady, Plagg is asking to see Tikki. Could you get our costumes?”

 “Sure, Tikki was just asking the exact same thing. I’ll be back in a jiff!”

 Ladybug shot off in a direction, going to wherever the costumes were. Because their kwamis wanted to confer occasionally, (Adrien doubted they ‘conferred,’ but he didn’t intrude.) Ladybug had made costumes for the two of them so they could detransform without revealing their identities.

 She returned shortly, costumes and a bag that looked like it contained lunch in hand. They donned the costumes, then let go of their transformations. Plagg and Tikki suddenly appeared, looking grave. They whizzed off, leaving the two humans to wonder what was happening.

 Chat asked, “Have you been noticing anything off about Tikki? Plagg’s been acting weird, and I don’t know if it’s something we should be worried about.”

 “Tikki has been a little more serious lately, but I’m sure it’s nothing. If our kwamis are concerned about something, they will tell us. Have trust in them.”

 He nodded. “You’re right. Anyway, let’s get our lunch on!”

 “No one ever says that, minou.”

 “I say that.”

 “Whatever.”

 Ladybug pulled out something from the bag and handed it to Chat. It was a box with the logo ‘Tom and Sabine’s Bakery’ on it. Chat squealed in delight, shouting, “My favorite!” He then realized what he did and quickly put his palm over his mouth, saying in a considerably deeper voice, “I mean, yes, thank you Ladybug for this fine pastry delicacy.”

 She swatted his hand away and hovered the box under his nose. “Oh, admit it Chaton, you love these.”

 He huffed, then snatched the box away from Ladybug’s hands and pouted. “So I like pastries. Sue me.”

 This type of banter usually went on during their lunches, and Chat loved it. Once he got over Ladybug, she let him inside of her personal circle, and with that he found his best friend. (Except for Nino, of course.) Honestly, it was better than his chasing and flirting with Ladybug, as she kept constantly pushing him away before.

 They finished up their lunches right as Plagg and Tikki swooped back to them. Chat asked Plagg, “So are you ready to tell us on your mind yet?”

 “Huh? Oh, um, nothing. We’re great. Let’s transform, please?”

 “That’s the first time ever you’ve asked me to transform. Are you sure nothing’s wrong?”

 “Positive. Let’s go.”

 Chat shrugged his shoulders, then turned to Ladybug and waved goodbye. “See you later, Milady.”

 “I’ll see you around, minou.”

 Chat bounded off across Paris, stopping to detransform in seclusion. Plagg popped out of the ring and Adrien asked with concern, “Why are you hiding something? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 Plagg responded, “Some secrets are better left unspoken. If you need to know, you’ll know. Besides, don’t you have that date to worry about?”

 “Yeah, but you’re my kwami. I can be worried for you.”

 “Don’t be. If anything, I should be worried if you can get through the rest of the day with Bluebell behind you.” Plagg smirked and zipped into Adrien’s pocket.

 Feeling less worried about Plagg, Adrien faced school and stood up straight. _I can do this,_ he thought.

 Of course, as soon as he caught Marinette’s eye walking in, he promptly tripped over his feet.

 Hearing a light cackling coming from his pocket, Adrien sighed.

  _This is going to be a long rest of the day._

  _~~~_

 Hawkmoth watched from his observatory, studying the emotions of Paris. Suddenly, an outburst of emotion coming from his son’s own school came flaring up on his radar. He examined the emotion, and found it was a mixture of love and nervousness coming from Adrien, of all people.

 Putting two and two together, Hawkmoth quickly deduced his son was planning to ask someone out. An idea started to formulate in his head. “This is a great subject for our new akuma,” he spoke out loud.

 He turned around to the shadowed figures in the back of the room.

 “What do you two think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that an undertale reference? Yes, yes it was.


	3. It's Going Down, I'm Yelling Timber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back?

Once school was out for the day, Adrien headed back home to prepare for his plans, almost shaking in excitement. After all of this waiting and patience, it was finally time. He hopped into the car with gusto, Gorilla recognizing his mood from the morning. The large man smiled again and started the short drive to the Agreste mansion.

Adrien quickly glanced towards the driver's seat to check Gorilla wasn’t looking, then motioned Plagg to come out. Zipping in front of Adrien, he raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? You’re sweating so much you smell worse than my Camembert.”

Adrien paused in his giddiness for a second, then sniffed under his arm. Immediately, his nose wrinkled. “Oh my- I need a shower.”

Plagg snickered. “Damn right you do. Unless Marinette is moonlighting as a kwami, she’ll think someone threw a stink bomb on the bridge.”

The car pulled up to the Agreste mansion just then. Gorilla climbed out of the driver’s seat and quickly opened the door for Adrien. Shoving Plagg back into his shirt, he exited the car, walking briskly to take his shower as fast as possible. He was going to ask out Marinette,-  _ Marinette! _ \- he had no time to waste. 

Adrien put up a front of seriousness in case his father saw him, but inside, his heart was pumping a million times a second. Even though he had been preparing for this for at least a month, if not more, he was starting to get cold feet.

He shook his head.  _ Come on, you can do this! _ , Adrien thought to himself.  _ Sure, she might reject you, but think about what could happen if she doesn’t! Just imagine, hugging her, cuddling with her on the couch, watching a movie, looking at her snuggled up against his side. The warmth of her body, the depth of her hair. Planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, her blue eyes meeting his, her lips rising to ensnare his, their kisses getting more and more frantic, more passionate, more _ -

“Adrien.”

The supermodel stopped in his tracks. His mind had wandered off to places that he wasn’t quite sure he should visit, and he had been subconsciously rushing to his room. However, before he could make it, Gabriel Agreste shattered his daydream.

Gabriel was looming over Adrien, poised on the top of the stairs. His hand was shaking slightly, which was incredibly alarming. Given the stark nature of his posture normally, even a minuscule error is cause for distress. The darkness of the mansion added to the tension between the two. Adrien prepared himself for a lecture on his walking, as his father was strict enough to berate him for even that.

“Where are you headed in such a hurry?” Gabriel queried.

“I am going to shower, Father. I have a prior arrangement I have to head to soon.” Adrien prayed his father wouldn’t ask about where exactly he was going.

“A prior arrangement? I haven’t scheduled any modeling sessions for you, have I?”

Adrien cursed whatever god put him in this position.  _ I guess Plagg knows, huh? _ He made a mental note to ask Plagg about any gods he could curse and possibly punch.

“I am going out with my friends. I’ve been consistent with all of the events you have asked me to attend, so I wanted to have a little break.”

“I suppose you are right. Where will you be going?”

_ Honestly, I’ll punch any god right now. _ “André’s, Father.”

“André’s? Isn’t that the ice cream shop?”

“Yes, he is at the Eiffel Tower today.”

“How long will this take?”

“I will be back at around 11.”

“11? What could you possibly be doing that would take that long?”

_ Is this unluckiness? Is this what being Chat Noir has cost me? Plagg better get ready soon, cause once I’m done with this- _

“Adrien?”

“Ah- sorry, Father. I, uh, plan on asking someone out.”

“Oh, is Chloe going to be there? Give her my warmest regards- after you start your courtship, of course.”

“No, no. I plan on asking out another classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Gabriel’s face immediately turned to disgust, causing Adrien’s chipper mood to instantly fall.

“You mean that baker’s daughter? What could you possibly see in her?” Gabriel growled.

“Father, you don’t understand-”

“I understand perfectly. You plan to be in a relationship with a lowly baker’s daughter, bringing nothing to the family or company.”

“Father, her designing skills-”

“I’ve seen her designing skills in your hat competition. The only reason she won was that the rest of your classmates’ hats were atrocious. Her hat was even made of pigeon feathers, the one thing you are allergic to!”

“I think-”

“No, I think that you will not be going to that ice cream place. You’ve obviously become too attached to your friends. I will be finding you a suitable match instead. Perhaps Kagami, or Chloe.”

Adrien was desperate, his heart sinking further and further. His eyes were on the verge of watering, and he was almost on his knees.  _ This can’t be happening. After all I’ve gone through, can’t I have one good thing?  _ “Father, please! Reconsider!”

“Absolutely not. In fact, I will arrange for you to have a nice dinner at a restaurant with Miss Bourgeois tomorrow. It will be at-”

“NO!”

Gabriel abruptly stopped talking, shocked at his son’s display of insolence. “Excuse me?”

The room stood still, silence enveloping the large space. A pin drop could be heard in the vacuum of sound. Gabriel was glaring intensely at Adrien, but the distraught blonde stood firm. “No, I will not be going on a date with Chloe. I want to be with Marinette, more than anything. Please, Father, I beg of you.”

“Begging?” Gabriel sneered. “I taught you better than that, Adrien.”

“Father, if you would just let me explain-“

“You’ve explained enough. Of all the things I would have thought you to do, begging? This school has obviously made you soft. You’re going back to homeschooling.”

At this point, Adrien was shaking with tears. “Please, don’t do this.”

Gabriel turned away and started walking up the second flight of stairs. “My mind is made up. Go to your room, you are not going anywhere today. And stop your pathetic crying. No son of mine shows that type of weakness.”

Trying to compose himself but failing miserably, Adrien hobbled to his room and slammed the door. Gabriel frowned.

_ You’ll thank me for this, Adrien, _ he thought. _ Once your mother comes home, we’ll be a family again. Maybe I’ll even let you pursue that baker girl. She does have an incredible designing ability. _

Satisfied with his work, Gabriel stepped into his office. He faced his painting and pressed down on three secret buttons. Suddenly, the floor beneath him disappeared, taking him along for the ride.

The platform rose up to the spherical butterfly room, where two individuals stood waiting. One was large and burly, with strong, thick arms that looked like that they could crush concrete. The man had dark, tanned skin and short, brown hair. He had sharp facial features, yet his jawline still looked muscular. He wore a maroon tuxedo, with a darker shaded undershirt and a red tie fitted to his body. On his arm was a bracelet with a mystic-looking bull etched onto it. His darkly red-shaded dress pants cut off to reveal dress shoes that looked too large to be real. He almost looked as if he could be Gorilla’s relative.

The other figure was a woman, tall and graceful, with broad hips and chest. She was a redhead, wearing a bright gold dress that wasn’t harsh on the eyes. The woman had perfect white skin and a beautiful face, able to make most men fall on their feet. One of her sleeves cut off past her shoulder, while her other side was sleeveless. On her neckline lay a necklace containing a balance scale, shining with the jewels embedded onto it. The dress fell down to her feet, hugging her hips. It ended a little past her feet, with the gold blending into white stripes at the bottom.

Gabriel faced the two individuals. “Are you ready?” he asked.

The man stepped forward. “Of course. Be wary, once we step in, you won’t have vision or control over him.”

The designer nodded. “Libra, are you set?”

Libra, as the woman was apparently called, stepped forward as well. “I am. Let’s get on with it, shall we?”

“Let’s.”

Gabriel tapped his brooch, showering the room in purple light. The burly man and Libra tapped their bracelet and necklace, respectively, blending the purple light with red and gold light. Nooroo zipped out of the brooch, followed by two other kwami from the other accessories. Nooroo glanced at his master for a brief moment, then caught a glimpse of the other four beings in the room. His eyes went wide.

“Master, what-”

“Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

The purple kwami went spiraling into the brooch, causing Gabriel’s transformation into Hawkmoth.

The now costumed Hawkmoth gently ushers a butterfly into his hand, speaking his routine lines.

“Ah, what do I see here? A boy distraught by his father, told to keep his emotions in. The perfect fodder for my Akuma.”

He clasps his hands around the white butterfly, turning it purple. “Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize this boy.”

~~

Adrien collapsed on the floor the second the door closed. He had planned this for so long, and to see it all go to waste was heartbreaking, not to mention the fact that Adrien was practically getting married off at this point. He couldn’t stand the thought of dating Kagami, or, god forbid, Chloe. After everything he’s been through in life, he couldn’t let his happiness go too. 

Sure, it hurt when Ladybug rejected him, but he kept on trying because he  **could.** Now, with Father taking him out of school-

Coming to a realization, Adrien had a sharp intake of air, then choked on it. He completely forgot about school. “No, no, no, no,” Adrien muttered.  _ He’s not only taken away my happiness, he’s taken away my freedom.  _ The miserable model burst into more tears. 

_ I can’t be stuck here for the rest of my life! I can’t be stuck here again! I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t! _

After a few minutes of sobbing, he noticed Plagg trying to comfort him. The cat kwami was attempting to pat his head, without much success. Adrien sniffled, then slightly smiled, eyes still watering. “Thanks, Plagg.”

“Absolutely, kid. I may come off harsh, but it does pain me to see you like this.”

“At least someone cares.” Adrien wiped his watery eyes, trying to dry them, to no avail. 

“Kid, how about we take a little break and transform- oh shit!” Plagg sprang off of Adrien’s head like it was made of lava. “Akuma!”

The crying boy swung his head around, and there it was, the purple butterfly mere meters from his hand. It seemed as though it was coming for his ring. Adrien rushed up his back, shoving himself up against the door to escape from the Akuma.

“I gotta go, kid! Stay strong! You can beat this!” Plagg yelled. He then proceeded to zoom out of the room, phasing through the window. 

“Plagg, wait-”

Suddenly, he felt a chill rush up his back. He looked down and saw his miraculous turn purple. A presence in his head appeared, and migraines consumed Adrien’s head shortly after.

“Prism, your father, your family, your most trusted individuals betray you time and time again. They disregard and shut down your emotions. Now, I give you the power to show people’s true emotions. All I ask in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

Adrien clutched his head, screaming in pain. He saw a butterfly-shaped ring hovering over his face. Hawkmoth used the anguish to take control, and the newly proclaimed ‘Prism’ spoke the words that would cause the beginning of the end.

“Hawkmoth, I accept.”

 


End file.
